(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game tool having stepping stone units capable of being superimposed and piled up to form building block-based stepping stones with top surfaces tilted at different inclinations and being independently placed flat on the ground for stepping, jumping, and enhancing a sense of equilibrium.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
General stepping stone jumping tools allow people to jump and play just like the stones along the river. The majority of conventional stepping stone tools are rectangular or circular in shape, such that they are unable to appeal to young children because of the visual appeal and structural changes they have elicited.